Revenge Plan
by xXDaydreamQueenXx
Summary: Ladybug and Chat noir are challenged wit a new villain that is able to control people through what she writes on a page. Will out heroes be able to convince her to see a different way before it is too late? Don't worry there will be ladynoir/adrianette moments too!
1. Introducing Cecelie Blanc

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

Marinette was in her room still sleeping through her own alarm. This girl was able to spring into action on a daily basis to fight villains, so she believes that she earns the right to sleep a little more. However, Tikki was not having it. She was floating over Marinette and shook her head.

"silly girl, she is going to be late for school!"

Tikki floated over to Marinette's ear and said "Wake up!" But it was no use, she was still fast asleep. However, this was when Tikki received a sudden thought and it had brought a smile onto her face. Tikki moved closer to Marinette again and whispered the words "if you are late, you won't be able to see Adrian at his locker like he does every morning". Then after a few seconds Marinette shot out of bed with scared look on her face and accidently knocking Tikki on the floor. Marinette looked over at Tikki on the floor and said "Oops, sorry" before she went on the floor and picking up Tikki.

"Sorry again Tikki!" Marinette smiled whilst rubbing her hand through her hair.

"It's okay, now hurry up if you want to catch up to see Adrian!" Tikki had a cheeked grin on her face and floated onto Marinette's desk. Marinette rushed to grab whatever she can find in her closet that she could see as fashionably acceptable for school. She had pulled on her favourite pink trousers, white top with black jacket. Before she was about to run out of the door, Tikki had reminded her about her backpack. Marinette smiled and grabbed her school bag and tucked away Tikki inside it. The reason why Tikki comes along with Marinette just in case she needed to transform into ladybug during school hours.

As Marinette was rushing her way to school, she stopped in the kitchen first to pick up herself a croissant and then went back running her way to school whilst eating her food. Her phone buzzed and she checked it. It was a text from Alya saying that she was waiting by the school gates for her. Alya was such a great friend Marinette thought, because she was waiting for her to come to school. As Marinette arrived at the front of the school she saw Alya waving at her with her phone is her hand. Alya ran to hug Marinette and shouted "you cannot believe what happened yesterday!"

"What happened?" Marinette looked to her friend as a confused puppy.

"I finally reach 500 followers on my blog!" she shrieked and both Alya and Marinette was fangirling together. They both were discussing how awesome it was that Alya's blog reached 500 already as they were walking into the school and towards their lockers. As both of the girls was taking their books out of their bags, Marinette caught something at the corner of her eye.

It was Adrian! Marinette blushed as she continued to stare over at him. Adrian looked up from his locker and noticed Marinette looking over and gave her a little wave and a wink. Marinette swooned and shut her locker door and she was s dazed from that moment that she didn't realise where she was going.

CRASH

Marinette had fallen over on the floor besides another girl whose books had fallen out of her bag. Marinette blushed from embarrassment and held out her hand. "Heh, sorry about that!" The girl (also known as Cécile Blanc) looked over at Marinette and then to the other students around her. She had noticed them start to laugh at her, so she picked up her books/bag and scurried her away to the classroom. Marinette looked over to the girl and said "well that was awkward..."

Alya came up from behind Marinette and replied "That sure was, now let's go to class".

All the students were taking their seats in the classroom. The teacher was writing on the blackboard with a white chalk and wrote down the word 'Creative writing task. The teacher had turned around to the class and began talking. "Today students we are going to focus on our creative writing assignment and can anyone guess what the topic of the writing task is?"

Cécile was sitting at the back and had a smile on her face. She loved to write stories and poems! She was excited for this work piece. The rest of the classmates was chatting amongst themselves about what they think the topic of the creative project it.

"Romance!" Chloe shouted whilst battering her eyes towards Adrian. Adrian backed away and tried to avoid eye contact with Chloe.

"Hopefully it is fantasy" Marinette whispered to her friend Alya.

The rest of the class started to shout random answers out to the teacher.

"Horror!"

"Tragedy!"

"Adventure"

"Food!"

The teacher settled the class down and shook her head. "good try, but today you are going to focus on conflict and your stories should deal with conflicts" the teacher looked at the clock at said "you have around 10 to 15 minutes to create a short story that is based around conflict and how your character deal with this situation"

The students were busy writing down their plans and creating their stories. Cécile thought she had a good idea in her mind and began writing faster with a smile planted on her face. The teacher was wondering around the classroom and to check up on how her students was doing. She walked behind Cécile and looked down. She was impressed on what she saw so far and smiled. She continued to check on her other student's work.

"Nathanial, what did I say about doodling?" She shook her head. "Get back to work!"

"Sorry…miss!" Nathanial smiled and went back to write his story.

Marinette found it harder to create a good conflict story. She wanted to write about ladybug and chat noir in action and how they both deal with the conflict they face, but she was worried that it could give too much away of a secret identity. She rather keeps her ladybug persona separate from Marinette- the totally normal school girl.

After around 15 minutes has passed the teacher had ordered the class to stop. She asks if any of the students wanted to volunteer but surprisingly no one shot their hand in the air, so this means that the teacher had to choose a student. She looked around the room at the student's nervous faces but her eyes were focused on the girl at the back.

"Cécile Blanc" The teacher had pointed over at the girl "May you come to the front and read you story?"

The class looked over at the girl, as she slowly makes her way to the front whilst clutching onto her book and a pen in her hand. She looked at the class and realized that they are all staring at her. Her hands were shaking that caused her to drop her pen on the floor that made a _thud_ sound. As she was getting the pen she heard a few small laughs on the left side, but she tried to ignore it.

"Anytime you are ready Cécile" The teacher smiled.

Cécile stood up and opened up her book. She took a deep breath and began to read.

" _There was f-fire ever-everywhere, it had surro-ro-rounded them..."_ Cécile started to mumble to rest of the story without realizing. She avoids making eye contact with the class or it would make her feel worse about the situation. However, a blonde idiot was going to do something that would worsen the situation for her.

"Hey, why are mumbling, speak clearly for once!" yelled Chloe. "do you even know how to speak?"

"Maybe the cat got her tongue?" Sabrina laughed.

Marinette stood up and replied "hey, leave her alone!"

Chloe scoffed "obviously the story must be so bad, she just hiding the fact by mumbling" Chloe laughed "let me read my 'better' one instead" Some of the class members chuckled a bit with Sabrina and Chloe.

Cécile rubbed her eyes and said "it-it's not bad, I swear"

"Then why can't you read it like a NORMAL PERSON?!" Chloe snorted.

'Not a normal person'? Cécile thought. Is that how her classmates thought? She felt so stupid and idiotic. Tears began run down the sides of her cheek. The class became silent when they noticed the tears. Adrian walked up to Cécile and put his hand on her shoulder and said "hey, hey, it's okay"

She rubbed her eyes and sniffed.

"Aw is the wittle baby crying now?" Chloe laughed. (she was the only one in the class that was laughing)

"Not now, Chloe!" Yelled Adrian.

Cécile Looked down at her story she wrote. She noticed tear marks on the page. Without hesitation she ripped out the pages of her story and crumpled it up. Cécile pushed Adrian away and threw the crumpled story away in the bin whilst running straight out of the classroom. The classmates stood still and was just staring at the door.

Meanwhile Cécile was running out of the front doors of the school and sat down on the steps of the school. "Maybe Chloe was right, maybe my story did stink" She slammed her face onto her book. "Why does everyone have to be mean, screw them all…"

However what Cécile did not know that her negative energy had been picked up by Hawkmoth!


	2. Hawkmoth strikes again

Hawkmoth's layer began to open up and he could sense there was negative energy in an individual that he was able to take advantage of.

Hawkmoth looks up and begins to speak with an evil grin on his face. "Ah a victim of bullying what an unfortunate event" He snickers. "But fortunate for me, this would give me a good opportunity to get those miracle stones from ladybug and chat noir once and for all!"

He held out his hand and a Akuma flew onto it. Hawkmoth then covered it with his other hand and turns the Akuma from white to black with his power.

"Fly my evil Akuma and possess the young girl!" he yells whilst letting it go.

The Akuma flies out from Hawkmoth's layer and throughout pairs to find Cécile.

The Akuma had found the girl on the steps of the school and flies onto her book she was holding tight. Cécile began to hear Hawkmoth talking to her due to the Akuma and started to listen.

"Hello Storyteller, seems like you were faced with harassment and bullying from your peers, I have given you the power to take revenge on the people that dares to laugh or bully you again"

Cécile/storyteller smirked. "those bullies would pay for laughing at me"

Hawkmoth replied "But I want you to do a favour for me, Ladybug and Chat Noir are bullies- the stole the miracle stones from me and I want you to get them back"

Storyteller nodded. Her outfit started to change from her ordinary clothes to a new outfit that fit for her role as story teller and wrote in her book ' _Storyteller grows a pair of wings on her back'_ and wings suddenly appear to help her fly and take her revenge out onto her peers.

 **Authors note: Yeah I know chapter two is small, but don't worry chapter three will make up for it!**


	3. Let's do this thing

Meanwhile back at the school. The class began to argue due to what had just happened between Chloe and Cécile. Anytime anyone started to argue with Chloe and blame her for what had happened, Chloe would look at them with her smug face and rolls her eyes. "My fault? I was just being honest!"

Marinette was looked at Chloe and replied "more like being brutally honest, you had hurt her feelings!"

Chloe rolled her eyes again and crossed her arms "maybe she shouldn't be so sensitive and wake up, because hello this is the 'real world'- a world where there is freedom of speech!"

Alya shook her head "freedom of speech doesn't mean you have to rude to someone!"

Marinette nodded and fist bumped her best friend "Yeah, you are a bully Chloe!"

Chloe flipped her hair with her hand and turned around, so she was not facing them anymore. Adrian looked over at the recycling bin and noticed Cécile's crumped work. He walked up to the bin and picked up with crumpled story and began to open it up. He started to read her story and smiled. Nino walked up to Adrian and tapped his shoulder. "What you got there, mate?"

Adrian jumped not knowing his mate was behind him. He turned around to face Nino. "it's Cécile's story, it is actually quite good" he looked at the teacher and handed her the story. The teacher smiled and nodded "I knew it would be"

Chloe scoffed and rolled her eyes. Alix whispered to the blonde girl next to her "What is up with Chloe and eye rolling today?" The blonde girl shrugged her shoulders.

"sure it was; you are just trying to be nice because she ran out crying" Chloe said due to jealousy.

"Chloe, why you are so salty" Nino Chuckled. Chloe scrunched up her face and stuck her tongue out at him.

Alya walked up to Nino and put her arm on his shoulder and looked at Chloe "Oh Chloe, he was just being honest- remember 'freedom of speech'" The rest of the class started to join in laughing but not for long. Their laughter had to be cut off due to a visitor bursting into the classroom.

It was Storyteller. She flew in the classroom and made the teacher, Adrian, Nino and Alya all jump back (since they were at the front of the classroom). Storyteller flew passed them and onto the teacher's desk and stared at her fellow classmates with a smirk on her face. "Guess who's back" She said with a wicked grin on her face. The class started to move back and away from Storyteller. Sabrina was clutching onto Chloe and Chloe just pushed her off complaining that she could creased her brand new top. Alya went back near Marinette and the others and whispered "hopefully Ladybug and Chat noir shows up soon"

Marinette bit her lip "Yeah, hopefully" Marinette hoped that Chat noir would show up in the situation first so it can give her time to find a distraction and transform into ladybug, whilst he deals with the situation. But first Marinette looked up at Storyteller and noticed something. "Cécile, is that you?"

Storyteller laughed. "Cécile is gone, but Storyteller is here to carry out her revenge plan for her!" Storyteller got out her pen and open up her book to a blank page. She began to write 'and _the classroom ground began to move, causing the students to fall'._ Just then the students collapsed down on the floor and shrieked in terror! Chloe looked up at Storyteller and laughed. "At least she can finally talk now, am I right?!"

The rest of the students and teacher looked at Chloe as if she was crazy. Storyteller flew down towards Chloe and grabbed her by her top. She then spat in Chloe's face, which caused to have a disgusted face. She looked at Chloe and said "Yes I can talk; you know what else I can do?"

Chloe shook her head whilst being frozen due to terror. Storyteller began to write in her book with the other hand and she writes ' _Storyteller than was able to lift up Chloe with one hand and Chloe flew at a long distance'_ Just then, Storyteller aimed Chloe at the door and chucked her through the door. Before Chloe went through the door, Marinette ran towards the door hopefully being able to catch her. However what Marinette didn't know was what Storyteller wrote in her book. As soon as Chloe hit Marinette, both of them went flying through the door and out of the classroom. Then landed over the balcony but Marinette tried to hold on with one hand on the balcony fence and one hand holding Chloe. Marinette tried to chuck Chloe over and lifted herself over the balcony. Just then Marinette ran towards the bathroom, so she was as able to transform.

Whilst Marinette was in the bathroom, Tikki came out of her purse and Marinette yelled "Tikki, transform me!" and in a flash Marinette was transformed into Ladybug!

Meanwhile back in the classroom, Storyteller flew up and looked at her pathetic classmate's faces and tusked. "aw, now it seems you are quiet when I am the powerful one, you didn't seem quiet before!"

Whilst Storyteller and the others were distracted, Adrian was able to sneak out without anyone else noticing his disappearance- since they were scared out of their minds. He jumped over Chloe (who was unconscious) and ran to a corner wall where he was hidden from other people. This was a good place to transform in. Adrian stuck out his hand and said "Plagg, transform me!". Plagg was able to go into the ring and transform him into Chat Noir.

The classmates and the teacher started to tremble and hold onto each other. Storyteller brought out her book once again and began to write. It said 'the pupils and the teacher started to huddle in together whilst being compacted in a tight space due to the furniture's'. This caused the desks and chairs to move in closer and surrounded the teacher and pupils, whilst they were holding each other. Even in danger, Alya was still recording the whole thing for her blog.

As soon as Chat noir slid through the classroom door, he noticed a familiar face swinging through as well. He turned around and winked "Nice to see you again, Milady, ready for some action?"

Ladybug chucked and rolled her eyes "Let's just do this thing"

Hearing their voices Hawkmoth indicated to Storyteller about their presence and began talked to her. He said "There's Ladybug and Chat noir, they were the 'bullies' that stole the miracle stones away from me, you MUST retrieve them back or remove your powers!"

That phase scared Storyteller. If she was turned back, her fellow classmates may turn against her on what she did and she would feel threatened all over again. This was when she decided that she was going to help Hawkmoth and get back those miracles stones. Storyteller turned to face the two and had a wicked grin on her face. "Oh we finally meet; it looks like you guys has something that doesn't belong to you"

Ladybug and Chat noir both look at each other confused and shrugs their shoulders. Ladybug stepped forward and yelled "We have nothing to give you!"

Chat Noir punched his fists in the air and screamed "You tell 'em babe!" Ladybug turned her head around and gave him the 'seriously?' look.

Storyteller chuckled "Well then it looks like I have to take them by force". Storyteller charged right into them and Ladybug and Chat noir both jumped over the balcony. Ladybug used her yo-yo and it attaches to the balcony fence. She grabs Chat noir's hand and they both are able to land on the ground safely. She then pulls onto her yo-yo weapon and it comes back down to her. As Storyteller was charging at them, Chloe woke up but Storyteller was able to punch Chloe out of the way.

Storyteller landed on top of the balcony fence and shouted "You will not get away with this". She took out her book and started to write. Ladybug looked at the book and said to Chat "The Akuma must be in her book or her pen, we must get it!"

Chat noir nodded and they were both preparing on what was going to happen next.

 _ **To be continued, in chapter four**_


	4. This isn't you Ladybug!

Storyteller opened up her book and was about to put her pen to the paper to start writing, however Ladybug was not having any of that and used her yo-yo weapon and aimed it at Storyteller's hand with the pen in. The yo-yo string swung around the pen and knocked it out of Storyteller's hands. Storyteller noticed her pen out of her hand and screamed "No!". She jumped and flew down, heading straight down towards the pen. Ladybug brought back her yo-yo weapon and turned to Chat Noir.

They both looked at each other and Ladybug eyed up towards Storyteller. Chat Noir nodded, as if he understood what she was wanted him to do. Chat noir jumped towards the pen and kicked Storyteller out of the way. He grabbed the pen and throw it over t Ladybug. Storyteller was kicked down towards the ground and landed with her back to the ground. Ladybug looked over at Storyteller and said "Your range of terror, is over before it ever began!"

Storyteller just laughed and shook her head. Ladybug was confused but without any hesitation she threw the pen on the ground and stepped on the pen, which caused it to break. Ladybug and Chat Noir looked at the pen. Chat Noir looked over at Ladybug and said "I don't get it? Where's the Akuma?"

Storyteller continued to laugh "You guys are unbelievable". Storyteller flew up and opened up her long cape that revealed a belt with extra pens. "I don't know how you guys ever became superheroes!"

Ladybug looked up towards Storyteller and grabbed her yo-yo and yelled "Like this!" Ladybug used her yo-yo and aimed it towards Storyteller's legs and tries to grab the legs to drag Storyteller. However, Storyteller realised Ladybug's plan and flew upwards and opened up her book. She grabbed a pen out of her belt and began to write.

Chat Noir looked over to Ladybug and said "Be prepared, for whatever happens next"

Storyteller smirked and said "Aw little kitty cat, it's you that should be prepared!"

Storyteller had finished writing and Ladybug got back her yo-yo and looked towards Chat Noir. She held up the yo-yo and aimed it towards him. Chat Noir slowly backed away and said "Ladybug? What are you doing?" Ladybug was not listening.

"Ladybug! Aim at her, not me!" Again, Ladybug was not listening.

Chat Noir looked at Storyteller and yelled "what did you do?!"

Storyteller smirked and continued to write it her book. Ladybug looked angrier and Chased Chat Noir out of the school building. She aimed her yo-yo towards him and tried to capture Chat Noir in the string. However just as she threw the yo-yo at him, he jumped out of the yo-yo's reach. Ladybug looked annoyed and yelled "You Sly kitty cat, just give up already"

She began to pick up the pace and ran towards Chat noir with her yo-yo, whilst Chat noir tried dodging out of the way. Chat Noir looked at Ladybug, and said with pleading eyes "Stop! This isn't you!"

Storyteller was floating in the air and shook her head. "She's not 'your' ladybug anymore!" Chat Noir was distracted from that statement, that Ladybug took that opportunity and trapped Chat Noir is her yo-yo. Ladybug was starting to walk up to the trapped cat and said "Time to see who you really are, Chat Noir!"

Hawkmoth was seeing everything that was currently happened and started to yell "Yes, with Chat Noir's miraculous it will be easy to get ladybug's"

Chat Noir looked over at Ladybug and shouted "Ladybug, this isn't who you are, this isn't the ladybug I know and love!" Ladybug stopped and hesitated. Storyteller flew next to her and whispered "He is not worth it"

Ladybug looked back at Chat Noir's pleading eyes and he said "You are not a villain, you are the hero, you will never be the villain…it's just not who you are"

The statement brought back flashbacks in Ladybug's minds to remind her who she is. However, Storyteller wasn't going to have any of this. And grabbed her book out and was about to put her pen to the page.

Ladybug clenched her fists and released Chat Noir out of her trap. Before Storyteller was able to finish of her sentence, Ladybug elbow punched storyteller and this caused Storyteller to drop the book.

Chat Noir looked relived and looked over at Ladybug "Glad that you are back, Milady!"

Ladybug chucked "Glad to be back to normal, now let's get her"

Ladybug swung her yo-yo in the air and yelled "Lucky charm!" Then in a few seconds a hose pipe covered in the ladybug pattern appeared and landed in Ladybug's hands. She looked at the item and said "What am I supposed to do with this?"

Chat Noir shrugged and threw his hand in the air and yelled "Cataclysm!" and His hands began to grow claws out of them. He noticed Storyteller headed towards the book and Ladybug used her yo-yo to pulled her down on the ground. Chat Noir ran towards her and sliced up her wings, which caused it to poof.

"No!" yelled Storyteller

Ladybug looked at the hose pipe that she was given and look around the area. She had noticed a tap on the side of the school building and ran towards it with the hosepipe. Ladybug attached the hosepipe to the tap and jumped near storyteller and the book.

Storyteller was about to kick Chat Noir off her, but Chat Noir used his claws and cut off her belt with the pens and then he jumped off holding onto the pens. "Try to control use without your pens!"

Storyteller stood up and yanked the yo-yo string off herself and tried to ran for the book. Before she grabbed the book, Ladybug nodded to Chat Noir and he went to the tap and opened it. This causes a spray of water to come out of the hosepipe. Ladybug aimed the hosepipe towards the book and it caused the book to become drenched.

Ladybug ran past Storyteller to grab the book. Storyteller looked at the book and realised her defeat. She had collapsed to her knees and an unsatisfied look on her face. Ladybug tore the book in half, it was easy to tear because it was drenched and the pages were already flimsy. This caused the Akuma to come out and Ladybug opened up her yo-yo to catch the Akuma. When she had caught it, it turned back into a harmless white butterfly. Ladybug opened her yo-yo to release it and said "bye, bye little butterfly"

She unattached the hosepipe and threw it in the air and yelled "Miraculous Ladybug!"

This caused everything to turn back to normal and it meant that Storyteller was turned back into Cécile but with no memories on what had just happened. The classroom went back to normal with the pupils going back to their seats. Cécile looked up and noticed Ladybug and Chat Noir standing in front of her. Ladybug held out her hand and Cécile grabbed onto it as she was getting up.

"w-what happened?" Cécile said whilst stuttering.

Ladybug smiled and said "it's okay, everything is fine now"

Cécile tried to show them a little smile and said "Well, I better head back to class now…"

She walked off towards her classroom. Chat Noir went behind Ladybug and said "well that was a close one"

She giggled "yeah, I almost saw your secret identity" She looked down at his hand with the ring and noticed that he had a little time left until he un-transforms. "and If you don't hurry, I could see it now!"

Chat Noir raised one of his eyebrows "I know; you want to know what kind of handsome fella I really am!"

Ladybug laughed "just go" She gave him a little shove towards the other direction and she ran straight to the girl's bathroom to transform back into Marinette. Once she had Tikki came out and said "what were you waiting for, you could have seen who Chat Noir really is!"

Marinette looked at Tikki and said "yeah I know, but now didn't feel like the right time to see his identity"

Tikki replied "When would be a good time?"

Marinette shrugged and ran straight to her classroom. Adrian Snuck in the classroom before Marinette. "Hey, where were you mate?" Nino asked. "Oh my Dad called me" Adrian Lied, he hated lying to his best friend but it was his only option to keep his identity a secret from them.

Alya put her hand on Marinette's shoulder and said "You ok?" Marinette nodded "Just a little bump on my head from that incident"

Meanwhile back in Hawkmoth's room he began talking to himself. "You may have escaped with those miraculous this time, but be prepared that next time I will make sure that I will have those miracle stones and you will be the first ones gone!" He ended his tantrum with some evil laughter.

 **The End!**


End file.
